Jessica, Joe & James
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica falls for a co worker and he leaves her pregnant and James comes to the rescue. But there is someone else who loves her and gets her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *MUST be included* I don't own anyone but Jessica and other names

that aren't related to TNA

Joe sat and watched his best friend dancing with the other knockouts.

"You okay." Terry asked.

"Yeah." Joe answered.

"You like her." Terry asked.

"As a friend." Joe answered.

"Joe, she's my baby sister and I'm telling you, just ask her out." Terry said.

"But she could turn me down." Joe replied.

"Your her best friend that's worth it. I've seen her turn down half of the

locker room." Terry said.

A little while later, Jessica sat down beside Joe. Terry got up and headed to

the bar.

"You okay, Joe." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Joe answered.

"Can I ask you something." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Joe answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Jessica asked.

Joe was stunned that she had asked him. When he didn't answer, Jessica got up

and headed outside. Terry soon sat down.

"She asked me out." Joe said.

"And you didn't give her an answer." Terry replied.

"I was stunned that she did what I couldn't." Joe said.

"Right now she's outside feeling like an idiot." Terry replied.

"How do I fix this?" Joe asked.

"You go out and answer her question." Terry answered.

Joe got up and heade outside. He saw Jessica leaning against the wall. Joe

leaned beside her.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Joe answered.

"You know I saw the signs weeks ago and thought you'd ask me then. When you

didn't, I figured I'd ask instead." Jessica said.

"The reason I didn't ask was because I thought you'd turn me down." Joe replied.

"I got asked out by half of the locker room because I was waiting for you."

Jessica said.

"My answer would be yes." Joe replied.

"Really." Jessica asked.

"Yes but from now on I'll do the asking." Joe answered.

From that day, Joe kept his work by asking Jessica out on dates.

Not much of a first chapter but this is sorta a little taste of this story.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Soon time was going by and they were together for almost a year when Joe asked

her to marry him. Of course she said yes and told him the best news.

"Joe."

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something." Jessica said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jessica answered.

Joe picked her up, hugged her and kissed her.

"I take it you're happy." Jessica said.

"Very happy." Joe replied.

He set her down and let her go. Joe took it updon himself to call their

families. Soon as the days past, one after another someone from their families

would show up. Mostly Terry was there more than Joe.

"Where is he." Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Terry answered.

"Will you stay with me." Jessica asked.

"Just come home with me. You still have clothes there." Terry answered.

They left and Jessica locked the house. They got in the car and Terry drove

home. Once there, they got out and and headed inside.

"Terry."

"Yeah."

"I'm losing him." Jessica said.

"What." Terry asked.

"I'm losing Joe." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Terry asked.

"Yes. He's never home anymore and when he is, he won't touch me." Jessica

answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Terry could comfort his sister. there was a knock on the doo. Terry

opened the door to see Eric Young, Beer Money and a few of the knockouts. Terry

let everyone in. James Storm saw Jessica and went to her. He pulled her into a

hug and held her.

"Why are you all here?" Terry asked.

"We all saw Joe with another woman." Robert Roode answered.

"Jess, talk to me." Terry said.

Jessica looked up at James and then it hit her. She turned to look at everyone

else.

"I don't like that look." Robert said.

"For this to work, I'm gonna need all of you to help." Jessica replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Eric asked.

"Act as if you don't know. Terry don't you dare say anything to him." Jessica

answered.

"We can do that." James said.

"I'm also gonna need to see Jeff." Jessica replied.

"When." Terry asked.

"As soon as possible." Jessica answered.

Terry left her with the others while he went to call Jeff.

"What are you gonna do?" James asked.

"Well I can't exactly get even but I'm a very pissed off woman." Jessica

answered.

"Calm down Jess." Eric said.

"Eric don't ever tell a woman to calm down." Robert replied.

"Especially a pregnant one." Jessica said.

"Jess, Jeff said he'd come by later." Terry replied.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"How do you want to do this?" Terry asked.

"I was gonn leave that up to you and Jeff." Jessica answered.

"I'm glad you haven't married him yet." Terry said.

"Me too." Jessica replied.

"How much stuff you got over there." James asked.

"The girls know all that." Jessica answered.

"Then the girls and Robert will go over and get your things." Terry said.

Jessica watched as Robert and the girls left.

"What about us?" Jessica asked.

"If you don't mind making dinner then Eric can help. James and I will keep look

out." Terry answered.

Jessica and Eric headed into the kitchen and Jessica started making dinner.

"Is he always like this?" Eric asked.

"Eric, he's my big brother. So yes he's like this." Jessica answered.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued talking and making dinner when James walked in.

"Eric."

"Yeah."

"Go watch T.V. for awhile." James said.

"It's okay Eric. I can handle this." Jessica replied.

Eric left the kitchen and Jessica went to get something out of the fridge along

with a beer. She handed the beer to James and went back to dinner.

"Yo okay." James asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"You know better to find out now." James said.

"I know. I had a feeling it wouldn't last." Jessica replied.

"There is a man out there that loves you." James said.

Jessica kept working on dinner making sure she had enough for everyone. James

kept watching her.

"James stop staring." Jessica said.

"Can't help it darlin'." James replied.

"Why can't you?" Jessica asked.

"Well I want to be the man in your life." James answered.

"You want to date me knowing I'm pregnant." Jessica asked.

"Yes I do." James answered.

Terry walked in to get something to drink.

"Jess are you sure you're okay." Terry asked.

"Yeah, I'm really not heart broken." Jessica answered.

"I take that as a good sign." Terry said.

"Would it be to soon to date someone else." Jessica aske.

"A little soon but if the guy loves you then take it slow." Terry answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric soon walked in followed by Jeff.

"So what's the plan." Jeff asked.

"I'm leaving that up to you and Terry." Jessica answered.

Both Terry and Jeff left the kitchen and headed into Terry office.

"Can I do anything." Eric asked.

"Just finish this up." Jessica answerd.

Jessica hurriedly left the kitchen and just made it to the downstairs bathroom.

James was right behind her.

"You okay." James asked.

"No I just lost my lunch." Jessica answered.

James sat beside her and she leaned against him.

"I'm gonna be doing this everyday for awhile." Jessica said.

"I'll be right beside you." James replied.

"This is the second time today. I guess all this finally sunk in and something

had to give."Jessica said.

"Need anything." James asked.

"No, just stay here for a few minutes." Jessica answered.

"So you think you're better without him." James asked.

"I do but he should have said something." Jessica answered.

"Look at it this way, you have people who love you and will do anything for you.

I for one don't plan on leaving you." Jeames said.

"Good, I don't think I can take one more lose." Jessica replied.


	6. Chapter 6

James got up and helped Jessica up and they left the bathroom. Terry walked out

of his office and saw his sister and James.

"You okay." Terry asked.

"Better now." Jessica answered.

Jessica left the guys to head back into the kitchen so see if Eric had finished

with dinner. When she walked in, she saw Jeff helping.

"Jeff, you don't have to help." Jessica said.

"I know but I want to." Jeff replied.

Both Terry and James walked in.

"Jess, sit down." Terry said.

She never argued with him. She sat down and James sat beside her.

"So what's the plan." Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, he won't know you're involved." Terry answered.

"You'll have to do your job like always." Jeff said.

"Are you forgetting I'm pregnant."Jessica asked.

"Then valet for someone." Terry answered.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

Before anyone could answered, Robert walked in and Terry got up and headed into

the living room. Robert went and helped the girls bring in Jessica's stuff.

Rober and Terry stood on the porch. Terry saw Joe.

"He followed us." Robert said.

"Just ignore him for now. I'll get Jeff to take care of him." Terry replied.

Robert and the girls continued. Terry headed back into the kitchen.

"So." Jessica asked.

"You stuff is almost done." Terry answered.

"He's here, isn't he." Jessica asked.

Terry just looked at his sister and she got her answer. Jessica got up but James

stopped her.

"You're not going out there." James said.

Jessica looked at James. She knew he was right so she did the one thing she

knew. She had to let Terry do this for her. James took her hand and slid off the

ring and gave it to Terry. Both Jeff and Terry left.

"Sit down." James said.

Jessica sat down again.

"Dinner is almost ready." Eric said.

"Just leave it, we can finish." Jessica replied.

"Anything else I can do." Eric asked.

"Could you go up to my room and make the bed." Jessica answered.

Eric left the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"All alone, now what." James asked.

"Haven't thought that far ahead." Jessica answered.

"How far ahead have you planned?" James

"Only as far as till I go to bed." Jessica answered.

"So nothing after that." James asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"So after tonight, you're probably gonna not want to see any of us." James said.

"The only one I never want to see is Joe." Jessica replied.

Terry walked back in and sat down. Jessica got up to check on dinner.

"So how are you." Terry asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"So James, you staying." Terry asked.

"Only if Jess wants me too." James answered.

"Where would he sleep." Jessica asked.

"Well, there's your room because Eric is staying in the guest room." Terry

answered.

"There is always the couch." Jessica said.

"Right now a couple of boxes are on it." Terry replied.

"Then it's my room." Jessica said.

Soon all the girls, Robert and Eric walked into the kitchen. Terry got up and

got the plates and silverware.


	8. Chapter 8

"Help yourselves." Jessica said.

No one needed to be told twice. They were all happy to have real food. Once

Jessica got a plate of food, James helped her. James lead her to the living room

and they sat down to eat.

"I can do things on my own." Jessica said.

"I know but I only did it so your brother wouldn't get on your case." James

replied.

"Okay but you have to let me do things until I can't." Jessica said.

"Deal but if Terry sees you doing it, I know he's gonna say something." James

replied.

"I know but he also knows I can still do somethings." Jessica said.

"Until when exactly." James asked.

"Up to about my 7th month." Jessica answered.

"What about other stuff." James asked.

"If you really want to know all that, come with me when I go to the doctor."

Jessica answered.

"I do, I want to be there for everything." James said.

"Are you always like this?" Jessica asked.

"Just about." James answered.

"You do realize you'll have to cut down on the drinking." Jessica said.

"I know." James replied.

"How about we work on that later." Jessica said.

"Deal." James replied.

They continued eating with light conversation. James noticed Jessica had

finished eating.

"You want anymore." James asked.

"A little bit more but I doubt there is anything left." Jessica answered.

James got up, grabbed her plater and headed into the kitchen. He got her a

little of everything and then headed back to the living room. He set the plate

down and Jessica started eating.

"You sure you're okay." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"What's wrong, James." Jessica asked.

"I have a feeling Joe's not gonna leave you alone." James answered.

"He will if he knows what's good for him." Jessica said.

"The whole rooster has your back." James replied.

"Yeah I know, the phone hasn't stopped ringing since I got with Joe." Jessica

said.

"Does anyone know about the break up." James asked.

"Besides everyone here. I'm thinking not unless someone said something." Jessica

answered.

"And no one here will say anything." James said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Before everyone else comes in, I want say how I feel but I don't know how to

say it exactly." James said.

"I love you too." Jessica replied.

"Give me time and I'll be able to say that back to you." James said.

"I don't expect you to." Jessica replied.

"I will someday." James said.

"James, if you're anything like Terry and I know you are, I know you'll do the

little things that will show you care." Jessica replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Before James could answer, the rest walked out of the kitchen. James waited till

Jessica was completely done before he took the dishes into the kitchen. Jessica

watched him go but just knew she'd have to wash the dishes sometime tonight.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Terry asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and headed into the kitchen and James saw her. Jessica headed

over to the sink and started the water. James walked up behind her and hugged

her.

"You okay." James asked.

"Yes and no." Jessica answered.

"Okay." James said.

"What do they expect me to do." Jessica asked.

"Baby, I don't know." James answered.

Not to long later, Terry walked in and saw his sister and James.

"Jess." Terry said.

Jessica turned to look at her brother.

"What." Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry." Terry answered.

"Just don't, I've had a rough enough day and I know it's far from over." Jessica

said.

"Then you go on upstairs and get comfortable and the rest of us will take care

of the dishes." Terry replied.

James let Jessica go and she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

Soon James was followint her. Once inside her bedroom, Jessica sat down on the

bed and James sat beside her.

"Go get changed." James said.

Jessica didn't move. James wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" James asked.

She moved and looked at James.

"Look across the street." Jessica answered.

James looked and saw the same thing she saw...Joe. He was watching everything

that went on in her room.

"Head to Terry's room and I'll be back." James said.

"What are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going downstairs to tell Terry about this." James answered.

Jessica grabbed her night gown and robe then headed over to her brother's room.

James did like he told her and went downstairs. Terry saw him as he walked into

the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked.

"Joe is across the street watching everything that goes on in her room. So I

sent her to your room." James answered.

"You head up and keep her distracted while a few of us take care of this." Terry

said.

Terry waited till James was upstairs before he told the others.

"Terry, you're not going out there." Jeff said.

"Why not." Terry asked.

"You can't get into trouble because she's gonna need you." Jeff answered.

"I know but she's got James upstairs." Terry said.

"I'll take care of this and if you want, you can have him in the ring. Just stay

here." Jeff replied.

Terry watched as Jeff, Robert, Eric and half of the girls left the house. Terry

headed upstairs to his room. Jessica saw him.

"What." Terry asked

"I thought you'd be the first one out there." Jessica answered.

"I would have but Jeff won't let me." Terry said.

"Yeah right." Jessica replied.

"Jeff is gonna let me have him in the ring." Terry said.

"Don't, it'll make it worse." Jessica replied.

"It'll get worse if we don't do anything." James said.

"I don't need either of you in trouble." Jessica replied.

Both knew she was right. Terry headed over to her room to check on what was

happening. James was right behind him. Both saw the others getting rid of Joe.

Terry closed the curtains and then told James to get Jessica. Terry left the

room and headed downstairs and waited for everyone. James and Jessica headed

back into her bedroom. Jessica crawled into bed and waited for James.

"You coming or not." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I was just wondering if we are doing the right thing." James answered.

"With us or Joe." Jessica asked.

"I know we are doing the right thing with us, it's Joe I'm wondering about."

James answered.

"If I know Terry, he'll take care of it so I don't get stressed." Jessica said.

"We don't need that." James replied.

James finally crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Jessica. James kissed

the top of her head before he let her go. Jessica got comfortable, so did James

and soon they were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

James let Jessica go and she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

Soon James was followint her. Once inside her bedroom, Jessica sat down on the

bed and James sat beside her.

"Go get changed." James said.

Jessica didn't move. James wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" James asked.

She moved and looked at James.

"Look across the street." Jessica answered.

James looked and saw the same thing she saw...Joe. He was watching everything

that went on in her room.

"Head to Terry's room and I'll be back." James said.

"What are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going downstairs to tell Terry about this." James answered.

Jessica grabbed her night gown and robe then headed over to her brother's room.

James did like he told her and went downstairs. Terry saw him as he walked into

the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked.

"Joe is across the street watching everything that goes on in her room. So I

sent her to your room." James answered.

"You head up and keep her distracted while a few of us take care of this." Terry

said.

Terry waited till James was upstairs before he told the others.

"Terry, you're not going out there." Jeff said.

"Why not." Terry asked.

"You can't get into trouble because she's gonna need you." Jeff answered.

"I know but she's got James upstairs." Terry said.

"I'll take care of this and if you want, you can have him in the ring. Just stay

here." Jeff replied.

Terry watched as Jeff, Robert, Eric and half of the girls left the house. Terry

headed upstairs to his room. Jessica saw him.

"What." Terry asked

"I thought you'd be the first one out there." Jessica answered.

"I would have but Jeff won't let me." Terry said.

"Yeah right." Jessica replied.

"Jeff is gonna let me have him in the ring." Terry said.

"Don't, it'll make it worse." Jessica replied.

"It'll get worse if we don't do anything." James said.

"I don't need either of you in trouble." Jessica replied.

Both knew she was right. Terry headed over to her room to check on what was

happening. James was right behind him. Both saw the others getting rid of Joe.

Terry closed the curtains and then told James to get Jessica. Terry left the

room and headed downstairs and waited for everyone. James and Jessica headed

back into her bedroom. Jessica crawled into bed and waited for James.

"You coming or not." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I was just wondering if we are doing the right thing." James answered.

"With us or Joe." Jessica asked.

"I know we are doing the right thing with us, it's Joe I'm wondering about."

James answered.

"If I know Terry, he'll take care of it so I don't get stressed." Jessica said.

"We don't need that." James replied.

James finally crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Jessica. James kissed

the top of her head before he let her go. Jessica got comfortable, so did James

and soon they were both asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, James woke up and Jessica wasn't in bed. He had an idea of

where she was so he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He opened the

door and there she was. James sat down on the floor and got comfortable. Jessica

leaned against him.

"I don't like this." James said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You doing this every morning." James answered.

"I'll be doing this every morning for about three months. If you want more come

with me to the doctors." Jessica said.

"When is your appointment." James asked.

"Today is Wednesday so later this afternoon." Jessica answered.

"Then I'm coming with." James siad.

"So will Terry. He offeref to drive." Jessica replied.

"Then we better get out of her and go get dressed." James said.

James helped her up and they left the bathroom. They walked into Jessica's

bedroom. Jessica head to her bag and went through to see what she had. She

pulled out a pair of black jeans, bra and panties and a blood red t-shirt with

'Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beerholder' written in while letters. Jessica

turned around and James saw her.

"Nice shirt." James said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

"In most cases that was true but I haven't had a drink yet and you are

beautiful." James said.

"You won't be saying that when I'm as big as a whale." Jessica replied.

"Yes I will." James said.

"We'll see." Jessica replied.

Jessica grabbed her shoes and left her room, James was right behind her. They

walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Terry was alread making

breakfast.

"Morning." Terry said.

"At least you didn't say good." James replied.

"Me too. I know it's not a good morning." Terry said.

"How." James asked.

"I heard Jess this morning." Terry answered.

"And you didn't do anything." James asked.

"There wasn't much I could do." Terry answered.

Both watched Jessica as she sat down. Terry placed breakfast in front of her.

She grabbed the toast and slowly at it.

"Anything else you need." Terry said.

"Do we have tea." Jessica asked.

"I think so." Terry answered.

Terry went to look for the tea and James sat down beside her. James grabbed some

toast and ate. James kept an eye on Jessica. Jessica kept eating her breakfast.

"You okay." James asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Terri came back with a couple of bags of tea.

"Which one you want?" Terry asked.

"Flavors." Jessica answered.

"We have regular, raspberry and peppermint." Terry said.

"Peppermint." Jessica replied.

Terry went about making the tea. Jessica watched him and giggled as he spilled

water all over the counter.

"What, that's not funny." Terry asked.

"Yes it is when it's not me doing it." Jessica answered.

James watched them as they continued arguing with each other. James looked at

Jessica and she felt his eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing you two like this." James answered.

"Careful cowboy, we could easily be throwing things." Jessica said.

"I know that's why I find this nice." James replied.

"You about ready." Terry asked.

"Been ready all morning." Jessica answered.

"Good, dishes can wait till we get home." Terry said.


	12. Chapter 12

James helped Jessica up and all three left the house. Terry made sure to lock the door. All three got into Terry's car and Terry drove to the doctor. Once there, Jessica and James got out while Terry parked the car. Jessica signed in and waited. Not to long later, Terry sat down beside Jessica.

"You want me to come in." Terry asked.

"No, James wants to know more about this." Jessica answered.

Soon her name was called and her and James followed the nurse. The nurse told Jessica to get comfortable before she left.

"You okay." James asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Will the doctor be able to answer any questions we have." James asked.

"She should be able to they know more about this then I do." Jessica answered.

Soon the doctor walked in and James decided to start the questioning. The doctor answered every one. Jessica never said a word because James did it for her. Next the doctor had Jessica lay down and lift her shirt. She warned Jessica the gel would be cold. James just held Jessica's hand. James just kept his eyes on the small monitor and was amazed. The doctor printed out the picture and told them when she was gonna have the baby and to make another appointment. Jessica and James left the room and headed out to the waiting room. James headed for Terry while Jessica made another appointment. She soon joined the guys.

"Ready to go." Terry asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All three walked out of the building and followed Terry to the car. All three got in. Terry drove back home. Once home, everyone got out and headed into the house. Jessica headed into the kitchen and started on getting things around for dinner. James walked into the kitchen.

''Why don't you let us order out.'' James asked.

''Because I want to make dinner.'' Jessica answered.

''That's not all.'' James said.

''Besides you can't have take out with the dessert that I made.'' Jessica replied.

''Jess, that's not it.'' James said.

''I have no idea what you want me to say.'' Jessica asked.

''I just don't want you over doing things.'' James answered.

''A simple dinner isn't over doing things.'' Jessica said.

''How simple.'' James asked.

''Simple enough that you can't screw up.'' Jessica answered.

''Me. You want me to cook.'' James said.

''What's gonna happen when I can't stand for to long to make dinner for us.'' Jessica asked.

''Just tell me what I have to do.'' James answered.

Jessica told James exactly what to pull out of the cupboards and what pans to use. She explained very slowly how he was suppose to prepare the easiest thing possible.

''I didn't think spaghetti was so hard to do.'' James said.

''It's not, you're not used to making it.'' Jessica replied.

''So I take it, you're gonna teach me how to do all this.'' James asked.

''Only if you really want to feed yourself and me.'' Jessica answered.

''I know a couple of things.'' James said.

'Twisting the top off of the beer bottle isn't cooking.'' Jessica replied.

''I know how to order take out.'' James said.

''Do you know how to make popcorn.'' Jessica asked.

''Just tell me.'' James answered.

''Use the microwave.'' Jessica said.

''For popcorn.'' James asked.

''Yeah that is as simple as it can get. There is also TV dinners that you can use in the microwave.'' Jessica answered.

''Are those really that easy.'' James asked.

''As long as you follow the instructions on the box, but those aren't always right.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' James said.

''Less talking more cooking.'' Jessica replied.

''What's next?'' James asked.

''Just keep an eye on the noodles till they are done before you do the sauce.'' Jessica answered.

''Anything else.'' James asked.

''After the noodles are done, you have to drain the water off of them.'' Jessica answered.

''So that's what this was.'' James said.

''If your're referring to the holy thing I had you place in the sink, then yes.'' Jessica replied.

Terry decided to walk into the kitchen just then and looked at Jessica and then at James moving around the room.

''I don't believe it.'' Terry said.

''Shut up, he's got to learn.'' Jessica replied.

''I know I had to go through this too.'' Terry said.

''And you complained more than he is.'' Jessica replied.

''He wouldn't, now would he considering what he gets from you.'' Terry said.

''You're just jealous he is and you aren't.'' Jessica replied.

''To much to know.'' Terry said.

''How would we when we just got started dating.'' Jessica asked.

''Good point.'' Terry answered.

Jessica continued watching James as he drained the noodles.

''You could help him, you know.'' Jessica said.

''Yeah but I'm not.'' Terry replied.

''Why not?'' Jessica asked.

''Because he's got to learn on his own.'' Terry answered.

Terry finally left the kitchen. James looked at her.

''You're doing just fine, don't let Terry get to you.'' Jessica said.

''I think I know that.'' James replied.

Jessica explained the rest to James and he followed her every word.

''You wanna learn more after this.'' Jessica asked.

''Only if you promise to teach me simple stuff.'' James answered.

''I have a beginner's cookbook that will help you with the real easy stuff.'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' James replied.

Finally everything was done. James fixed her a plate and she tasted it.

''So.'' James asked.

''It's good.'' Jessica answered.

''Now what?'' James asked.

''Go get Terry and then you eat.'' Jessica answered.

James left the kitchen. Both men soon walked in. They got their food and sat down to eat.

''It's good.'' Terry said.

''But.'' Jessica replied.

''It's not as good as yours.'' Terry said.

''Eventually he'll get better.'' Jessica replied.

''So what's for dessert.'' Terry asked.

''It's in the freezer.'' Jessica answered.

Terry got up and went to the freezer and opened it. He noticed the chocolate swirl cheesecake. He pulled it out and shut the freezer. He walked back to the table and set the cheesecake down.

''When did you make this?" Terry asked.

''Late last night after everyone was asleep.'' Jessica answered.

''I didn't know.'' James said.

''You were dead to the world. I just couldn't wake you to say I wanted to talk.'' Jessica replied.

''So you came down to cook.'' Terry asked.

''This isn't cooking.'' Jessica answered.

''Then why.'' James asked.

''I was hungry and while I made my sandwich, I made the cheesecake as well.'' Jessica answered.

''I suggest you make a small selection of sandwiches if you get hungry later.'' Terry said.

''Since when have you complained about my cooking.'' Jessica asked.

''I never have.'' Terry answered.

''Then what's the problem.'' Jessica asked.

''You work to hard as it is.'' Terry answered.

''Not as hard as things are going to get.'' Jessica said.

''Let us worry about work and other stuff.'' James replied.

''So anyone else gonna be here?'' Jessica asked.

''Eric said he'd be back later. I think Robert and a couple of girls will be here.'' Terry answered.

''So that will give James time to make dinner.'' Jessica said.

''Are you serious.'' James asked.

''Very besides I'll be right here.'' Jessica answered.

''So what will we be making.'' James asked.

''Another easy thing.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' James said.

''I have a list made and I need someone to go get the stuff.'' Jessica replied.

''I'll go beut what I'm getting for dinner.'' Terry asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica answered.

''Then I better get going.'' Terry said.

Terry got up and grabbed the list and then left the house. Jessica got up and picked up her plate along with the others. She started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. James helped her and they got done faster.

''So what now.'' James asked.

''Go watch TV until someone else shows up.'' Jessica answered.

James left the kitchen and headed to the den. Jessica soon followed and sat down.

"Are you mad at me.'' James asked.

''No, just tired.'' Jessica answered.

''Then get some sleep.'' James said.

''Not tired like that.'' Jessica replied.

''What other tired is there?'' James asked.

''I'm not tired like you think, just tired of putting up with Joe and never knowing when he's gonna come after me.'' Jessica answered.

''You let Terry, Jeff and me worry about Joe. He's not coming any where near you as long as we're around.'' James said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Terry walked into the house forty-five minutes later carrying bags. He headed straight for the kitchen. Jessica left the den and walked into the kitchen. She helped Terry put away the froceries.

''You don't have to help.'' Terry said.

''I know but do you think you can help him with this.'' Jessica replied.

''Why?'' Terry asked.

''I need a nap.'' Jessica answered.

''Let me make dinner, you and James get a nap.'' Terry said.

''I know you don't want me alone.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica left the kitchen and headed back to the den. James saw her.

''Everything okay.'' James asked.

''Yeah, Terry said it's okay for me to take a nap.'' Jessica answered.

James got up and they left the den and headed towards the stairs. They headed upstairs. Jessica lead James to her room. James made sure the curtains were shut before she crawled into bed. James crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep not to long after. James was watching her until he couldn't keep his eyes open.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few hours later, Terry had started dinner. James had woken up and eft Jessica long enough to use the bathroom. He then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

''She's still asleep.'' Terry asked.

''Yeah, I can't sleep that way.'' James answered.

They continued talking until the doorbell rang.

''Go get that then come back. I'm gonna have you help me.'' Terry said.

James left the kitchen and headed through the house to the front door. He opened it.

''Is Jess cooking again.'' Robert asked.

''No Terry is.'' James answered.

James saw Eric walk up. He let both men in. James headed back to the kitchen. Terry explained what needed to be done. James did it. Terry started on Jessica's favorite dessert Boston Creme Pie.

''You didn't have time to make that.'' James said.

''Don't tell her, she doesn't know I buy it.'' Terry replied.

''She's gonna find out.'' James said.

''No she won't. She hasn't figured it out and it's been over a year.'' Terry replied.

''Should we wake her.'' James asked.

''Send Robert up.'' Terry answered.

James left the kitchen and told tobert to got upstairs to wake Jessica up. James headed back to the kitchen. Eric followed.

''The girls should be here soon.'' Eric said.

''They'll probably arrive soon if they think Jess is cooking.'' Terry replied.

"Usually everyone does.'' Eric said.

Eric watched James as he worked.

''What?'' Terry asked.

''Never thought I'd see James doing the cooking.'' Eric answered.

''I'm doing if for Jess. We can't always eat out and she won't be able to be on her feet to cook.'' James said.

Not to long after, Robert and Jessica walked into the kitchen.

''You feeling any better.'' Terry asked.

''Yeah, was just tired and now I'm hungry.'' Jessica answered.

''Still got ten minutes and the girls aren't here yet.'' Terry said.

''They know what time dinner is and if they aren't here, we eat without them.'' Jessica replied.

''That's mean.'' Robert said.

''Anyone who ever spent time here knows that rule.'' Jessica replied.

"What other rules are there.'' Eric asked.

''If Jess cooks, I wash the dishes and vice versa. You clean your own mess.'' Terry answered.

''Those are the main ones everyone knows.'' Jessica said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Not to long later, the doorbell rang. Robert went to get it. Once he opened the door, there stood the girls and off in the distant stood Joe. Robert let the girls in and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen with the girls not to far behind. Robert went over to Terry and told him.

''Stay and watch this, I have to do something.'' Terry said.

''Don't lie to me.'' Jessica replied.

"It's Joe, he's outside.'' Terry said.

''And you're not going out there.'' James replied.

Terry left the kitchen and headed out of the house.

''You know he's only trying to protect you.'' James said.

''Then make sure he doesn't get into trouble.'' Jessica replied.

''And don't get into trouble yourself.'' Robert said.

''I know.'' James replied.

''How about letting someone else go.'' Eric asked.

Before anyone could answer the girls all left the kitchen and headed outside.

''Go with them, Eric.'' Jessica said.

Jessica sat down and James sat beside her.

''Are you okay.'' James asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

''Jess, I know him being here bothers you and we can't do nothing about it just yet.'' James said.

''We can't get away from here.'' Jessica asked.

'' We could.'' James answered.

''You're just saying that cause that's what I want to hear.'' Jessica said.

''We could leave after the tapings and then go somewhere.'' James replied.

''You have someplace in mind, don't you.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes, I do.'' James answered.

''James, please.'' Jessica said.

''What?" James asked.

''Tell me, please.'' Jessica answered.

''Not now. Just wait till later.'' James said.

''Let me guess, you want to tell Terry before me.'' Jessica replied.

''I just don't want him to worry besides we'd only be gone a few days.'' James said.

''A few days alone with you, I think I'm gonna love this.'' Jessica replied.

''So I'll tell Terry.'' James said.

''Why don't we wait till later to tell him.'' Jessica replied.

''Alright after dinner, we'll tell him.'' James said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Not to long after, the girls and Eric walked back inside and headed to the kitchen. By this time, dinner was done and everyone helped themselves. James and Jessica headed into the living room and sat in front of the TV to eat dinner and to watch a cartoon movie.

''Everything okay.'' James asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

They continued eating until Jessica got up and took her dishes into the kitchen. Terry watched his sister as she started the dishes.

''Jess, you don't need to do that.'' Terry said.

''Yes I do.'' Jessica replied.

''Let the girls do them.'' Terry said.

Jessica set the dishes down and left the kitchen. She headed up to her room. She locked the door and turned on her stereo. Terry heard the music and knew she was mad at him. He knew he wouldn't get anything from her tonight. Maybe if he sent James up, maybe he'd be able to talk to her. James walked into the kitchen and set his dishes into the sink.

''See if you can get Jess to talk to you.'' Terry said.

James left the kitchen and headed upstairs and headed towards Jessica's bedroom. James knew she was upset but picked the lock anyway. Once that was done, James opened the door and walked inside. He turned down the radio. He then walked over to Jessica.

''I won't ask if you're okay. I know you're not.'' James said.

''I'm mad at Terry. He thinks I don't need to do the dishes.'' Jessica replied.

''Let the girls do them tonight so this way we can spend more time together.'' James said.

''Then you better lock the door.'' Jessica replied.

James didn't have to be told twice so he went to lock the door. James then walked back to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her. Jessica and James talked about everything from favorites, dislikes and everything else. This continued on until Terry knocked on the door. James unlocked the door and let Terry in.

''Can we talk.'' Terry asked.

''I don't think so.'' Jessica answered.

''I'm sorry okay. I don't like you mad at me.'' Terry said.

''Terry let her alone. She's really mad about earlier.'' James replied.

''I know and I'm truely sorry.'' Terry said.

''After the taping, I'm gonna take her away for a few days.'' James replied.

''It's a good idea. She needs a few days of no stress.'' Terry said.

Terry left leaving James and Jessica.

''Maybe you should start packing.'' James said.

''I could but I don't know what I need.'' Jessica replied.

''Just take comfortable clothing and a jacket.'' James said.

''Is that all I'm gonna need.'' Jessica asked.

''Pretty much.'' James answered

''What aren't you or Terry not telling me.'' Jessica asked.

''That's for us to worry about not you.'' James answered.

''James.'' Jessica said.

''Terry and I agreed that it's best you don't worry. We don't want anything to happen to the baby.'' James replied.

''If it's about Joe then I guess you are right.'' Jessica said.

''So just get what you need for a weekend away and let me and Terry worry about the rest.'' James replied.

Jessica carefully moved around her room gathering her things. She placed them on her bed and then left her room to the hall closet to get her suitcase. She then walked back into her room and placed the suitcase on her bed. She carefully put her clothes inside.

''You have anything sexy.'' James asked.

''No, I don't. I never needed it.'' Jessica answered.

''We'll have to fix that.'' James said.

''Have you forgot I'm pregnant.'' Jessica asked.

''No I haven't.'' James answered.

''Then I won't be needing anything sexy for awhile.'' Jessica said.

Jessica continued packing her clothes as James watched her.

''Are you okay?'' James asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica answered.

''You got everything.'' James asked.

''Just about.'' Jessica answered.

''What else could you possibly need?" James asked.

''Just a couple of things.'' Jessica answered.

''Like what.'' James asked.

''My vitamins for one and two some food for the trip.'' Jessica answered.

''Do we really need the food.'' James asked.

''Yes, I'm eating for two or have you forgotten.'' Jessica answered.

''I haven't forgotten just yet.'' James said.

''My vitamins are downstairs in the kitchen, so we can get them along with the food.'' Jessica replied

James helped Jessica carry her bags downstairs. They set the bags down. Jessica headed into the kitchen to get her vitamins and the food she had made earlier. Terry watched her as she packed food.

''Are you sure you want to do this.'' Terry asked.

''It would be better then having Joe come around.'' Jessica answered.

''True but I'd worry.'' Terry said.

''And it's your right to worry.'' Jessica replied.

James helped her carry her bags to the car and they exchanged goodbyes with everyone. Soon they werer on their way to James' house. They talked some but mostly listened to the radio.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When lunch came, James stopped and they ate. Once lunch was done, they packed up and headed back on the road.

''You okay.'' James asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

''Are you sure.'' James asked.

''Yeah, James. Stop worrying so much.'' Jessica answered.

''I can't help it.'' James said.

"What's got you so worried?'' Jessica asked.

''Joe showing up.'' James answered.

''Joe doesn't have a clue where you live and no one will tell him.'' Jessica said.

''Or he follows us.'' James replied.

''Do you think he'd go that far.'' Jessica asked.

''Maybe but if we know everyone at the house, he won't know about you even being gone.'' James answered.

''So where are we going?'' Jessica asked.

''My place would be perfect unless you want to go someplace else.'' James answered.

''No, your place is fine.'' Jessica said.

So James drove to his place. Once there, they got out and James got her inside before he brought their things in. James showed Jessica the important rooms before he took her bags upstairs. Jessica followed James.

''You can freshen up or nap, while I order dinner.'' James said.

''How about we just cook something.'' Jessica asked.

''We could but there isn't anything here. That's why I'll order something.'' James answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''What do you feel like?'' James asked.

''Just order a pizza. Half with what you like and half with pineapple.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright.'' James said.

James headed back downstairs and ordered the pizza. Jessica soon walked downstairs and followed James' voice. When she walked into the room, he saw her. Once he finished ordering the pizza, he walked over to Jessica. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

''We have twenty minutes before the pizza arrives.'' James said.

''So what are you suggesting?'' Jessica asked.

''I was gonna suggest after dinner you and I do something.'' James answered.

''Like what?'' Jessica asked.

''I want you and I want to do things with you.'' James answered.

''Is that why you wanted to know about sex while pregnant and the sexy clothes.'' Jessica asked.

''Exactly.'' James answered.

''Let's wait till later. Right now I'm hungry and tired.'' Jessica said.

''Alright. But I'm holding you to later.'' James replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Twenty minutes later, the pizza had arrived. James paid and walked into the kitchen. Jessica was already sitting at the table. James set the pizza down and then went to grab napkins and plates. He then sat down and they began eating. There was some conversation so they could continue getting to know each other. Once they finished eatinf, James cleaned up.

''Tomorrow we'll go shopping so I can make dinner.'' Jessica said.

''Alright.'' James replied.

''I'm going upstairs so I can get some sleep.'' Jessica said.

''I'll be up just as soon as I lock up.'' James replied.

James watched Jessica head upstairs before he walked around the house locking the doors and checking the windows. He even closed the curtains. He then headed upstairs to the bedroom. He saw Jessica was already asleep. So James changed and got into bed. He soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, Jessica got up and headed to the bathroom. She did the same thing she had done every morning. James heard her and got up. He walked into the bathroom and sat down beside her. He grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet under the cold water of the bathtub. He placed it on the back of her neck and it seemed to help a little bit.

''Feeling better.'' James asked.

''A little.'' Jessica answered.

''Stay here and I'll go get you some toast and water.'' James said.

''You go ahead and I should be down soon. But instead of water, I'd like some juice.'' Jessica replied.

James got up and left the bathroom. He headed downstairs to start on breakfast for Jessica.

Not to long later, Jessica walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast and began eating.

''After breakfast, we'll head out to get some groceries.'' James said.

''Okay.'' Jessica replied.

James set the rest of breakfast on the table. He sat down and took a little of everything and he began eating. Jessica did the same thing.

''You have any idea what you're making for dinner.'' James asked.

''Not yet, but I might be able to figure something out.'' Jessica answered.

They continued eating until they were full. Jessica got up and headed back upstairs. She went through her bag and pulled out her favorite sundress. She put it on, made sure she had everything before slipping on her shoes. She then walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen.

''You ready.'' James asked.

''No.'' Jessica answered.

''What now?'' James asked.

''You forgot to kiss me this morning.'' Jessica answered.

James walked closer to her and pulled her close. He leaned down and captured her lips. He passionately kissed her. He finally pulled away leaving her dazed.

''Baby, let's get going.'' James said.

They left the house and got into the car. James drove to the nearest grocery store. Once there, they got out and walked inside. They walked through the store and got everything they needed. Once the food was paid for, they left the store and loaded the car. They got in and James drove back to his house.

Once at the house, they got out and carried the groceries inside. Jessica kept out what she needed for dinner. while James put the rest away.

''While I start dinner, go do something.'' Jessica said.

''I have the animals to feed. That takes a little time.'' James replied.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Make enough for four and extras.'' James replied.

''Youe mom and daughter.'' Jessica said.

''How did you know?'' James asked.

''We work with everyone and everyone know those kinds of things.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright, I'll be back in awhile.'' James said.

He kissed her before he walked out of the house. Jessica watched as James walked out to the barn. He just had to wear those tight jeans and a tank top. She knew the tank top would come off eventually. So Jessica went to work on dinner. She started with the chicken. Jessica had a craving for fried chicken, mashed potatos, gravey, carrots and peas. Dessert was something she really craved. Ice cream and triple chocolate cake. So that's what she made.

She was so into her work that she didn't notice James walk in. He walked up behind her and hugged her. She jumped a mile.

''Easy, it's just me.'' James said.

''You just scared me is all.'' Jessica replied.

''I came in so I can get cleaned up. Then I have to go get my mom and daughter.'' James said.

''Before you get them, let me change.'' Jessica replied.

"So dinner almost ready?'' James asked.

''Yeah, I just have to finish the carrots and peas.'' Jessica answered.

''What about the chicken?'' James asked.

''Already fried and staying warm in the oven. The cake is finished. The potatos will be done along with the gravey.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' James said.

''Everything will be ready by the time you get back.'' Jessica replied.

''Alright then you can change after I do.'' James said.

James let her go and went to clean up. Jessica made sure everything was sitting out so all she had to do was grab and go.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Not to long later, James walked in. So Jessica headed upstairs to change. She changed into a black sundress with rhinestones on the bottom. She even changed her shoes. She then headed back downstairs back to the kitchen. James saw her and pulled her close. He kissed her.

''I better go.'' James said.

''Be careful.'' Jessica replied.

''Lock the door while I'm gone.'' James said.

James kissed her once again before he left. Jessica made sure to lock the door. She then went back to working on dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Twenty minutes later, James unlocked the door and him, his daughter and mother walked inside. Dinner was ready. So they washed their hands. James set the table. He then walked in and leaned agains the counter.

''Are you okay?'' James asked.

''Yeah, just a little tired.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica went back to finishing dinner. James moved from the counter and walked up behind her and hugged her.

''Jess.'' James said.

''What?'' Jessica asked.

''We have to tell mom about this.'' James answered.

''If you want.'' Jessica said.

''What's wrong?'' James asked.

''She's gonna blame me for tying you down with some other man's kid. Either that or she'll break us up.'' Jessica answered.

''We'll tell her and then worry.'' James said.

Once the last thing was finished, James helped her placing things on the table. Everyone sat down and began eating. The conversation was light so James decided to tell his mon about the baby and let's just say she was thrilled until she found out it wasn't James'. His mom started with both of them. Jessica had enough so she got up and left the kitchen. She headed upstairs and pulled out her cell. She called the one person who would come get her. Once that was taken care of, she packed and carefully headed back downstairs. She made it out the door and started the walk towards the end of the road. Jessica didn't have to wait long before a car pulled up.

Jeff got out and helped her with her bag and they got into the car.

''Care to tell me what's wrong?'' Jeff asked.

''James told his mom.'' Jessica answered.

''And she wasn't to happy.'' Jeff said.

''No.'' Jessica replied.

''Is ther anywhere I can take you.'' Jeff asked.

''Any where is fine.'' Jessica answered.

So Jeff drove to his house. Once at Jeff's, they got out, grabbed Jessica's bag and walked inside. Jeff lead her through the house. He lead her to the guest bedroom.

''Get comfortable and tomorrow we'll talk about tonight.'' Jeff said.

Jeff left Jessica. She got comfortable and laid down and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Jessica carfully got out of bed and made it to the bathroom. Not to long after, Jeff knocked and she let him in.

''I know how you feel.'' Jeff said.

''Yeah but your wife had you around. I've got no one.'' Jessica replied.

''You have your brother, your friends.'' Jeff said.

''Yeah but no one special.'' Jessica replied.

''Maybe the guys that are around aren't the ones who need to be. you need to find someone who doesn't care that the baby isn't his.'' Jeff said.

''And who did you have in mind?'' Jessica asked.

''Before we go into that, let's get you cleaned up and fed.'' Jeff answered.

''Just tell me?'' Jessica asked.

''AJ.'' Jeff answered.

''He doesn't even know I'm alive unless it's in the ring.'' Jessica said.

''He knows and he keeps asking about you.'' Jeff replied.

''Don't get my hopes up. Once the baby comes no one will want me.'' Jessica said.

''Get cleaned up, go get dressed and then come to the kitchen.'' Jeff replied.

''If you don't mind, I'd like to get a shower in.'' Jessica said.

''Take your time then. I got a couple of calls to make first.'' Jeff replied.

''My brother is one.'' Jessica said.

''Yes so he knows your safe.'' Jeff replied.

Jeff got up and helped jeaaica up. Jeff headed to the kitchen. Jessica headed back to her room to get what she needed for her shower. She then walked back to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door and then started the shower.

Jeff made the calls to Terry to let him know that Jessica was safe and with him. He explained that Jessica would take to him when he arrived. Next phone call was to AJ. Jeff invited him over for breakfast but AJ refused but agreed on dinner. Jeff accepted that answer. They hung up and Jeff started breakfast along with peppermint tea.

Jessica finished her shower, dried off and put on her black track pants and pink tank top. She unlocked the door and took everything back to her room, before heading to the kitchen. She sat down on a stool at the island. Jeff got a cup and poured her tea.

''Sugar is on the counter and milk in the fridge.'' Jeff said.

''Can't stand milk yet.'' Jessica replied.

''Been there too.'' Jeff said.

''Was Terry mad?'' Jessica asked.

''Mad, no. Upset a little. But mostly he was glad your safe.'' Jeff answered.

''I'll tell him when he shows up.'' Jessica said.

''I know.'' Jeff replied.

Jeff went back to making breakfast.

''Who else did you call?'' Jessica asked.

''Don't worry I was checking on the girls.'' Jeff answered.

''You should have them here.'' Jessica said.

''Are you sure you can handle that?'' Jeff asked.

''Yes. I'm sure they would like to see me.'' Jessica answered.

''After breakfast, I'll go get them. By then your brother should be here.'' Jeff said.

Jeff placed toast, eggs and bacon on a plate and set it in front of Jessica. She began to eat. Jeff soon joined her. Jeff asked about what happened and Jessica told him everything

''You'll have to tell Terry.'' Jeff said.

They continued to eat until they were full.

''You go get the girls. I'll do dishes.'' Jessica said.

''After that, let me know what we need for dinner.'' Jeff replied.

''You know I will.'' Jessica said.

Jeff got up and left the house. Jessica started on the dishes. She was so into her work that she barely heard the door bell. So she wiped her hands and headed to the front door. She carefully looked out the small window. She saw both Terry and AJ. So she unlocked the door and opened it. She let both men in and then she closed the door.

''Are you okay?'' Terry asked.

''I'm fine.'' Jessica answered.

''So where's Jeff?'' AJ asked.

"Went to get his girls.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica headed back into the kitchen so she could finish washing the dishes. Terry walked in and leaned against the counter.

''So what happened with James?'' Terry asked.

''We were fine until he told his mom about the baby. Then she started in on yelling at both of us. Mainly James just sat there. So I packed and left. It was for the best for me. I didn't need the stress.'' Jessica answered.

''Has he even called you yet?'' Terry asked.

''No and I don't think he will.'' Jessica answered.

''Well then he's not the right guy for you.'' Terry said.

''Jeff thinks AJ is.'' Jessica replied.

''I am what.'' AJ asked.

''The right guy for her.'' Terry answered.

''That's not a bad thing.'' AJ said.

''Yeah but you wouldn't want me.'' Jessica replied.

''And why wouldn't I?'' AJ asked.

''Because I'm pregnant.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay explain.'' AJ said.

"I'm only three weeks pregnant with Joe's baby. And I would understand completely.'' Jessica replied.

''Wow, I thought it was gonna be worse. But this is a surprise.'' AJ said.

''You're not mad?" Terry asked.

"No and if Jess needs time, I'll wait.'' AJ answered.

''Tell him the rest.'' Terry said.

''Well, I was with James. That didn't work out. We told his mom while we ate dinner and she didn't take it to well. She was blaming me for wanting to trap James. So I called Jeff and he brought me here. I didn't need the stress.'' Jessica replied.

''And she doesn't need any.'' Terry said.

''What about Joe?'' AJ asked.

''He's been bugging her so we've had to get her away.'' Terry answered.

''After the pay-per-view, we have a few days off until the next taping so Jess can come home with me.'' AJ said.

''Are you sure?'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah.'' AJ answered.

''Then you need to make sure you have food at the house.'' Terry said.

''Believe me I will.'' AJ replied.

''It's not that, Jess loves to cook.'' Terry said.

''Really, what's your favorite.'' AJ asked.

''Can never choose. Everything she makes is good.'' Terry answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Not to long later, Jeff walked in with his girls.

''So what did I miss?'' Jeff asked.

''Not a lot, I told them about what happened and AJ offered his plave after the pay-per-view.'' Jessica answered.

''Good. So do you need anything to make dinner.'' Jeff asked.

''Steaks, potatoes and something for dessert.'' Jessica answered.

''Then I'll go get it.'' Jeff said.

''Why don't I go I what I need and you can spend time with your girls.'' Jessica replied.

''Take AJ with. I don't want you going alone.'' Jeff said.

''Okay.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica headed back to the den and explained she was going to the store. AJ volunteered gladly. They left the house and got into AJ's rental. AJ drove to the store.

"So what are we getting?" AJ asked.

''Stuff for dinner.'' Jessica answered.

''What exactly?'' AJ asked.

"Steaks, potatoes and dessert.'' Jessica answered.

''You do like to cook.'' AJ asked.

''Yes I do.'' Jessica answered.

''What's your favorite thing to make.'' AJ asked.

''There's a couple. One is my fried rice and chicken. Two vegetarian lasgna. Three any dessert.'' Jessica answered.

''I can't wait to try some of those.'' AJ said.

''Well you get food at your place and I'll cook you something.'' Jessica replied.

''I'll hold you to that.'' AJ said.

AJ soon parked the car and they both got out. They walked into the grocery store. AJ lace his fingers with Jessica's. Jessica grabbed a basket an they started walking up and down the aisles. AJ let her go so he could get the steakes. Jessica got the potatoes and picked up all the things she needed to make chocolate on chocolate cake. AJ saw everything and looked at Jessica.

''Do you really need all of that?" AJ asked.

''Yes I do. Most of it is for my chocolate on chocolate cake.'' Jessica answered.

''You're gonna spoil everyone.'' AJ said.

''Terry should know. He's spoiled now.'' Jessica replied.

''Got everything.'' AJ asked.

''Just need to pick up more tea.'' Jessica answered.

''So tell me how this goes.'' AJ asked.

''How what goes.'' Jessica answered.

''Being pregnant.'' AJ said.

''Not much to it. So far I have morning sickness but that's normal. I can't eat or drink certain things just yet. But the doctor says that's normal.'' Jessica replied.

''Then what?" AJ asked.

''Besides doctors appointments, the huge belly and strange food cravings. I really don't know. My doctor can answer any questions you might have.'' Jessica answered.

They walked into the tea asisle and Jessica choose a couple boxes and then they walked to checkout. Jessica put the basket up and waited while all the items were scanned. Jessica paid and AJ grabbed the bags. They walked out of the store and out to the car. AJ put the bags in while Jessica got in. AJ followed suit and started the car. They left the parking lot and AJ drove back to Jeff's.

''So what else do you like?" AJ asked.

''Besides my job. I like to read but I prefer to write my own. I really like horror movies. I love music.'' Jessica answered.

AJ told her all the things he like and how he got into wrestling. Soon they were back at Jeff's. They got out and grabbed the bags. They walked inside and headed to the kitchen.

''Go hand out. I got this.'' Jessica said.

''Are you sure?" AJ asked.

''Yeah. Besides I've got to start the cake first and the potatoes.'' Jessica answered.

AJ left the kitchen. Jessica prepared the steaks and put them in the fridge. She then started the cake. Not long after, Terry walked in.

''Need help?'' Terry asked.

''The potatoes need to be peeled.'' Jessica answered.

Terry got startrf on the potatoes.

''So what are we having anyway.'' Terry asked.

''Steaks, mashed potaoes, gravey, corn and for dessert my chocolate on chocolate cake.'' Jessica answered.

''Your gonna spoil us.'' Terry said.

''Stop complaining. You like all my cooking.'' Jessica replied.

''So who's grilling the steaks?'' Terry asked.

''You are. You know how I like mine.'' Jessica answered.

Both continued what they were doing. Terry new the steaks were prepared. So he knew he had a while so he left th kitchen and headed back to where the others were. Once again Jessica was left alone to her own thoughts. But the main thought was why AJ would want her


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Not to long later, AJ walked in and leaned against the counter.

''How are you doing?'' AJ asked.

''Fine considering.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' akj said.

''Why do you want me?'' Jessica asked.

''I'll start from the beginning. The day you walked in with Terry. I took notice. When you and I worked together, I got to know you better and then I was gonna ask you out but Joe beat me to you. I mean really beat me.'' AJ answered.

''Still didn't answer my question.'' Jessica said.

''Why do I want you. It's easy, I fell in love with my best friend. Once I realized that I started acting like a jerk cause I didn't want anyone to know until I figured everything out.'' AJ replied.

''And have you?'' Jessica asked.

''Yes. And I want to prove it to you.'' AJ answered.

''You figure out how to do that while I finishe up.'' Jessica said.

''AJ stayed in his spot while Jessica took out the cake. She set it on the counter to cool. The she finished up the potatoes.

"Could you tell Terry he needs to start the steaks.'' Jessica asked.

''Sure.'' AJ answered.

AJ left the kitchen. He soon returned with Terry. Terry pulled out the steaks, he then headed out to the backyard and started the grill. Both AJ and Jessica just watched him. AJ once again leaned against the counter. Jessica put the finishing touched on the potatoes before she started the gravey.

''Would you get the plate, cups and silverware out for me?'' Jessica asked.

''Sure.'' AJ answered.

AJ got everything out and the gravey was finished. Terry walked in with the steaks.

''Yours is on the top.'' Terry said.

''Why?'' AJ asked.

''Because it's completely cooked through. She doesn't like it medium rare like most of us.'' Terry answered.

''Besides eating something like that doesn't sit well with me.'' Jessica said.

''I'll remember that.'' AJ replied.

The table was set. The food was cooked and Jeff and his girls were waiting. Terry carried in the steaks while AJ helped Jessica bring in the potatoes and gravey. Once everyone was seated, Terry gave Jessica her steak before everyone else. The potatoes and gravey were passed around. Once every had their share, they began eating. The guys talked mostly about wrestling.

Once Jessica finished eating, she got up and headed into the kitchen. Jeff soon walked in. He helped Jessica with the cake. They headed back into the dining room and handed out the cake. Both sat down. Jessica just watched everyone as they ate. She looked at her piece and knew she wouldn't eat it.

''You okay?'' Terry asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

''Are you gonna eat that?'' Terry asked.

''Maybe later.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and headed into the kitchen. She went over to the sink and started doing the dishes. AJ walked in.

''What are you doing?'' AJ asked.

''Dishes.'' jessic answered.

''I can see that but let someone else do that.'' AJ said.

''I could but they wouldn't get done right.'' Jessica replied.

''Let someone else do them.'' AJ said.

''Why?'' Jessica asked.

''Because I want to go for a walk and I would like if you came with.'' AJ answered.

''What do you really want?'' Jessica asked.

''Walk with me and I'll tell you.'' AJ answered.

She stopped and dried her hands. She followed AJ out the back door. They walked around the backyard.

''So tell me.'' Jessica said.

''What I really want is to be a good boyfriend. Then work up to something more.'' AJ replied.

''What about this baby.'' Jessica asked.

''I want to raise this baby as my own.'' AJ answered.

''You do know who the babies real dad is, don't you.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes and I don't care. Joe can try all he wants but he won't hurt either of you.'' AJ answered.

''I know. I have most of the roster willing to kick his ass.'' Jessica said.

''But I really want to raise this baby right. I also want us to be happy.'' AJ replied.

''But first, we need a first date and the rest.'' Jessica said.

''And you'll have that.'' AJ replied.

''If you say so.'' Jessica said.

''Tomorrow night, it will just be you and me. So dress nice.'' AJ replied.

"A date.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes and if you want a first kiss from me.'' AJ answered.

''I wouldn't want anything less than that.'' Jessica said.

''But I do want time to expain to my mom.'' AJ replied.

''I just hope it ends better than how james' mom took it.'' Jessica said.

''Don't worry, I'll sit down and explain everything to her. But it shouldn't matter what she wants. Because I want this.'' AJ replied.

''So when are you gonna do this?'' Jessica asked.

''The sooner the better.'' AJ answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''I want to do this before you come home with me.'' AJ replied.

''I understand fully.'' Jessica said.

''So you'll either be at home or where ever until them.'' AJ replied.

''I can't go home. Joe is there and I know Jeff has family close bu, so I guess here.'' Jessica said.

''Okay. But we could get you a hotel room close by me.'' AJ replied.

''And no one would have to know.'' Jessica said.

''Just Terry and that would be all.'' AJ replied.

''AJ.'' Jessica said.

''Yeah.'' AJ replied.

''I know what I'm gonna ask will sound strange.'' Jessica said.

''I'll be the judge of that.'' AJ replied.

''Do you really like me ot is this a plan to get me to sleep with you.'' Jessica asked.

''No plan. I really like you. Hell, I was gonna ask you out before but Joe beat me to it.'' AJ answered.

''Did he threaten you.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes. He told me if I even thought about asking, he would beat me bloody.'' AJ answered.

''I wouldn't have been happy about it.'' Jessica said.

''And that's why I didn't ask.'' AJ replied.

AJ and Jessica headed back inside the house. AJ kissed her cheek and told her he'd call later.

Jessica finished up the dishes. Jeff walked in and helped.

''So where's AJ.'' Jeff asked.

''AJ went home so he could tell his mom.'' Jessica answered.

''Are you okay with that?'' Jeff asked.

''Of course I am. We talked about it.'' Jessica answered.

''Good at least you've talked.'' Jeff said.

''Yeah and we made plans. He even asked me out.'' Jessica replied.

''That's a start. Just take it slow.'' Jeff said.

''We will.'' Jessica replied.

They finally had the last dish washed. They then left the kitchen and headed towards the den. Once there, they sat down and got comfortable.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Forty-five minutes later, Jessica got up and left the den. She headed upstairs so she coulf lay down.

''Should I worry about her?'' Jeff said.

''No, you've already done this three times. Just treat her normal and like you would as you did your wife.'' Terry answered.

''I can do that.'' Jeff said.

''Just till AJ comes back then she's all his. In the mean time, we have to figure out what to do about Joe.'' Terry replied.

''Then AJ can take care of her while we deal with Joe.'' Jeff said.

''I'd suggest a restraining order, but there would be one small problem.'' Terry replied.

''What?'' Jeff asked.

''Work. Jess still has to work.'' Terry answered.

''I know, we'll have to work that out.'' Jeff said.

''As long as she works, I'll stay close by just in case.'' Terry replied.

''Then we'll get working on that as soon as possible.'' Jeff said.

"You stay and I'll get to work on that. We don't need her stressed.'' Terry replied.

Terry left. Jeff went to check on Jessica. When he knew she was okay, he went back downstairs. His cell started ringing.

''Hello.''

''Jeff, I know she's there.''

''Leave her alone, Joe.''

''Can't really do that.''

''Why not.''

''She's having my baby.''

''Just leave her alone. She doesn't need the stress.''

They hung up and Jeff knew Joe was gonna be a big problem.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Not to long later, the front door started ringing. Jeff went to answer. He checked the peephole to see AJ before he opened. Jeff opened the door and let AJ inside. He closed the door.

''So.'' Jeff asked.

''Everythings set. So I can take her after dark.'' AJ answered.

''Good. Right now she's asleep. Terry's gonna work on a restraining order or something.'' Jeff said.

''Does she have to work anytime.'' AJ asked.

''Just a couple of taping before she goes on injury. Nothting stressful or harmful to the baby.'' Jeff answered.

''Who she feuding with.'' AJ asked.

''Madison, I think.'' Jeff answered.

''Work it out that we both are injured at the same time. But hers will he just until after the baby.'' AJ said.

''Can be done but you'd have to fight Joe.'' Jeff replied.

''Won't be the first time. This way I can get Jess settled in and keep her stress free.'' AJ said.

''After you two leave tonight, make sure that you show up for taping.'' Jeff replied.

''Don't worry, we'll be there.'' AJ said.

''Good.'' Jeff replied.

''Since the girls are here, just order dinner. Jess doesn't need to cook.'' AJ said.

''Do you kow how to cook.'' Jeff asked.

''Just the basics. But I'm sure Jess can talk me through the rest.'' AJ answered.

''Alright. So what would you suggest for dinner.'' Jeff asked.

''Pizza but I'm sure Jessica would like something else.'' AJ answered.

''Maybe we should wake her to see what she wants.'' Jeff said.

''I'll do it. Besides I have to tell her about tonight.'' AJ replied.

Jeff told AJ which room Jessica was in before AJ headed to it. Once at the room, he just leaned against the door frame and watched her sleep. He knew he had to wake her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would have to guess what she would want. He was about to leave when he heard her.

''AJ.''

''Yeah.''

"Is everything okay.'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah.'' AJ answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Anyway, what do you want for dinner.'' AJ asked.

''Greek, Irish or Chinese.'' Jessica answered.

''Anyone thing special.'' AJ asked.

''No, anyone of those will do.'' Jessica answered.

''Anyway after it gets dark, you and I will leave here and head to my place.'' AJ said.

''So everything went okay.'' Jessica asked.

''Better then I thought.'' AJ answered.

''Your moms okay with this.'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah, she's even gonna visit and I'm sure she'll leave leftovers.'' AJ answered.

''Well that's good.'' Jessica said.

''Go back to sleep and I'll bring up dinner when it gets here.'' AJ replied.

AJ left and Jessica laid back down. AJ headed towards the den and saw Jeff's girls. So AJ headed to the kitchen, there he saw Jeff.

''Did she tell you what she wants.'' Jeff asked.

Yeah. She wants one of three.'' AJ answered.

''Which three.'' Jeff asked.

''Greek, Irish or Chinese.'' AJ answered.

''Don't know where to get the first two but the last we can get.'' Jeff said.

''Okay.'' AJ replied.

''If you could watch the girls, I can go get the food.'' Jeff said.

''Make sure to get egg rolls. Lots of them. Jess will want them.'' AJ replied.

''Will do.'' Jeff said.

Jeff left and AJ headed into the den. He sat and watched cartoon with the girls.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Not to long later, AJ got up and wnt to check on Jessica. She was sitting against the head board.

''You okay.'' AJ asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

''Jeff went to get dinner.'' AJ said.

''Would you still like me if I wasn't pregnant?'' Jessica asked.

''Yes and we wouldn't have Joe to worry about.'' AJ answered.

''But would we be where we are.'' Jessica asked.

''If you mean pregnant, yes but it would have been after we were toghether longer.'' AJ answered.

''Then why keep this baby?'' Jessica asked.

''Because losing the baby would devestate you and I don't want to see it.'' AJ answered.

''But you're willing to raise a baby that isn't yours.'' Jessica said.

''Yes but the baby will know me as daddy.'' AJ replied.

''Alright.'' Jessica said.

''You ready to get out of here.'' AJ areplied.

''Yeah.'' Jessica said.

AJ helped Jessica off the bed and they headed downstairs. AJ lead her to the den and they sat down.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Not to long later, Jeff walked in with dinner. Jeff sat down and handed out the food. Everyone ate but both AJ and Jeff made sure Jessica ate as much as she wanted. The girls helped their father clean up so that left AJ alone with Jessica.

''Jess, you about ready for me to take you to my place.'' AJ asked.

''Yeah, I just need to get my bags.'' Jessica answered.

''I'll get them and I'll meet you by the front door.'' AJ said.

AJ got up and went to get her bags. Jessica got up and headed to the front door. She had noticed that it was doark and it finally hit. She and AJ were gonna leave and Joe had no idea. Jeff walked up to her.

''Don't worry, you'll be fine. Joe won't know you're with AJ.'' Jeff said.

''I know it just seems I'm always bringing problems into others lives that don't need them.'' Jessica replied.

''Not true. We're family and we'll help you out. Espically something like this. Otherwise you'd still be with Joe. So your brother and I will take care of this.'' Jeff said.

''Okay.'' Jessica replied.

''So just go with AJ and enjoy yourself.'' Jeff said.

AJ soon returned carrying her bags. He headed out the door and put the bags in the car. Jessica soon followed and both got into the car. AJ turned on the car and drove. He drove all the way to his place.

''This is only temporary. Mom is working on my house in Georgia so we have to stay here.'' AJ said.

''Why is she working on the house?'' Jessica asked.

''Her words exactly, it looks like a bachelor pad.'' AJ answered.

''Yeah but you'd figure I'd want to add something.'' Jessica said.

''Maybe later when things get settled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Once at his place, they got out. AJ grabbed her bags and they headed inside. AJ unlocked the door and let her in first before he follwed with her bags. He set her bags down so he could lock the door. AJ lead her further inside.

''You hungry.'' AJ asked.

''No, just need to sit down.'' Jessica answered.

''There's a couch in the next room along with a TV.'' AJ said.

Jessica headed into the next room and sat down. AJ walked in and sat down beside Jessica. AJ turned on the TV and flipped through the channels and found a movie.

''I do have a question.'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' AJ replied.

''Do you even plan on doing more than kissing me.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes, but not here. I want us to be able to have no worries or stress.'' AJ answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

Both got settled in for the night. They watched movies on LMN. Not AJ's favorite but it made Jessica happy.

''You getting hungry.'' AJ asked.

''Yes but only if we can get something other than pizza or Chinese.'' Jessica answered.

''I undeerstan. I'll take care of it.'' AJ said.

AJ got up and headed into the kitchen. He picked up the telephone book. He lookef for the restaurant section. AJ found a Greek restaurant that would deliver. He also found an Irish restaurant. AJ choose neither. He went for Classic American. Which would include steaks, burgers, fries and salads. So he called Cresent Tavern. He ordered enough food so they'd have left overs for breakfast.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

An hour later, the food arrived and AJ paid for it. He set the food down long enough to lock the door and turn off the lights before he headed back to Jessica. He set the food on the coffee table and started pulling food out. Both began eating and watched TV.

After a few more movies, and all but a few burgers were eaten. Jessica had finally agreed she was getting tired. So AJ lead her to a bedroom where she could sleep. AJ had brought her bags. AJ was being the Southern Gentlemen that she had always known he was. Jessica changed for ned. She crawled in a few minutes later. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She heard AJ as he checked doors, windows before he crawled into bed. She knew she would get little sleep, if she did even fall asleep. Jessica seemed to constintly have nightmares since her and Joe broke up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Months after that, Jessica had finally settled in AJ's house. They went to work, came home when they could. Jessica was getting bigger and it never bothered AJ. He was always there when she needed him. They even spent what time they could get going on dates or staying in. AJ planned a romantic night but something always ruined it. But AJ didn't let it bother him. He finally got help from Terry and the girls and was finally able to plan the perfect night. The only problem they couldn't be at home for it, so he planned accordingly. They knew when the date was and they were gonna be in a whole other county. AJ and Jessica had plans of doing more. Even every doubt she had, AJ had squashed.

As the moths went by, Jessica was now close to her due date. It was starting to wear on everyone's nerves. Jessica knew it was a matter of time before AJ would leave her. But he stuck with her. He had promised to be there for her and he never broke that promise.

When her due date came, nothing happened. The doctor had explained that this might happen. AJ wasn't even home yet. Jessica figured the baby would choose a time when AJ was home. And of course when AJ came home a week later, her water broke. AJ was prepared for this and everything ready. He got her to the hospital without a problem.

By eleven that night, ten hours later, Alexis Jade was born. AJ took pictures of Alexis with everyone that held her. A nurse even took one of AJ holding his little girl. Jessica was thankful Alexis looked more like her than she did jow. AJ noticed how quiet Jessica was.

''You okay.'' AJ asked.

''Just tired.'' Jessica answered.

''Then sleep.'' AJ said

''I will.'' Jessica replied.

AJ waited with her till she fell asleep before he left her so he could call his mom. After the call to his mom, he checked on both his girls. Terry had showed up to see his sister and neice. AJ saw Terry.

''Watch her for me.'' AJ said.

''Where are you going?'' Terry asked.

"Home to take a shower.'' AJ answered.

''Has he even showed up.'' Terry asked.

"No and I'm glad. The baby looks like Jess.'' AJ answered.

''Yeah, I remember those days. We still have the photo albums.'' Terry said.

AJ took Terry to Jessica's room befor he left. He headed home to get a shower and a special something for Jess.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Forty-five minutes later, AJ walked back into the hospital. He headed back to Jessica's room. Terry never left Jessica's room. AJ walked in and over to Jessica. He kiss her forehead.

''I'm gonna head out.'' Terry said.

''Okay. Love you big brother.'' Jessica replied.

''Love you too, sis.'' Terry said.

Terry left and AJ sat down.

''You okay.'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah.'' AJ answered.

''You went home to get a shower. Terry told me.'' Jessica said.

''Yeah, I had too.'' AJ replied.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

AJ and Jessica continued talking. AJ knew ha had to do it now or never. Jessica had a feeling that somthing was wrong. AJ was being secretive and it worried her. AJ saw the worried look on her face. So he knew he had to do it now. AJ pulled out the small black box.

''Before you say anything, I want to get this out. I fell in love with you simce we first met. You chose Joe and that hurt. But I still loved you. Then all the crap with Joe and james happened. I was happy you gave me a chance. Anyway, simple put, marry me.'' AJ said.

''You could have just asked that instead of all that other stuff. My answer is yes.'' Jessica replied.

AJ slid the ring on her finger, then kissed her. After all that, AJ, Jessica and Alexis would now be a happy family.

THE END!


End file.
